You, between
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: Wild Adapter one-shot. Because for Kubota, some games are for keeps.


Warning: Language

Disclaimer: Minekura owns all of Wild Adapter and Kubotoki

Notes:  A short bit, set after vol. 1.  Feedback is always appreciated and thank you.  ^_^

You, between

Pain, life, love, and you- that's everything- everything that comes between that moment when the trigger is pulled back and when the bullet bursts through.

"Why don't we play a little game?"

----

Kubota was standing outside the shopping plaza, feeling around in his pockets, looking for enough change to buy another pack of cigarettes.  The last stick from the one he had brought from home was between his lips and growing shorter with every second.  As he began to drop coins in the machine, he glanced over to the glass doors that separated the outside and him from the inside and Tokitoh, who was still wandering in the mall.  He hadn't followed Kubota out when the nicotine called.  "I get enough of that shit at home," he muttered, never turning from the window display of upcoming games.  

Kubota had simply shrugged and started towards the exit.  "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, whatever."  Tokitoh grumped and headed down the walkway.  "I'm going to the game center."

"I'll meet you there then," He waved, his other hand already pushing open the door to the outside.  He didn't turn to see which direction Tokitoh headed towards.  He knew where the game center was, and he would follow soon.  He'd have to.  Tokitoh never carried enough money to play for more than five minutes.  He smiled at this as he walked over to the cigarette machine.

He was opening the new pack when his phone rang.  He reached with one hand into his pocket and took it out, flipping it open with his thumb.  He assumed he was about to hear an earful from an extremely irritated (and money-less) cat so he didn't bother checking the screen before he held it up.  "I'll be there in a second, okay?"

But he had assumed wrong.

"Is that a promise?"

His blood chilled instantly as recognition kicked in.  He wet his lips before responding.  "I don't make promises."

"Why?  Afraid of the obligations they may imply?"

"No.  I just like to keep people guessing."  

The other side chuckled at this, a low sound in his ear.  "And you succeed at that.  Just when I think I've figured you out, you surprise me.  That's what I've always liked about you most, Kubota-kun?"

"Is that so?  And here I always thought it was my smile."

"That too."  

Calm and cool, their tones and words were evenly matched, but Kubota felt the edge in his, like a knife gliding across his skin.  He pressed it down a little, pricking past their version of hellos.

"And may I ask why I'm receiving the honor of your call this afternoon?"

"You may."  Sanada answered simply, followed by a pause.  

My, this is fun, isn't it?  Kubota frowned and pressed the knife down more.  "Is there something you wished to talk about?"

"Not exactly," the yakuza boss answered.  "I just got in the mood to play a little game, and I know how good you are at them.  So I thought, if anyone could offer me a good challenge, it would be the fine Kubota-kun."

"I'm sorry to say I'm actually out of the challenge business."  His eyes were scanning the outside of the mall, but besides the family nearing the door, the sidewalks were completely clear.  There were no signs of his former employer.  Perhaps he was calling from the office, but he knew from experience never to underestimate the man, and wherever he might be.

"That's too bad."  Sanada sounded regretful.  "Well then, why don't I offer one to you instead?"

"I'm actually very busy right now.  Perhaps another time."  Kubota's gaze followed a black sedan that had just turned into the parking lot.  His hand was reaching for his pocket, when Sanada's voice stopped him.

"Well, perhaps I should offer it to your cat then?  He's looking a little bored up here, all by himself."

His hand moved from his gun to the door.  "…I can tell you now he won't be interested."

"Then how about I ask you again?"  He could almost see Sanada's smile as the man spoke.  "Why don't we play a little game?"

-----  

"You have three minutes."

Kubota was running down the walkway of the mall.  He reached the escalator, and he dashed up, pushing past others that were standing.

Third floor- He had to circle around to reach the second escalator.  Game Center- which is down the way, past the food court.

"But to make this a little bit more of a challenge, you have to keep your phone on and talk to me."

This eliminates calling Tokitoh, asking him if he's safe, asking him to stay put, asking to see if there's a shadowy man in a suit standing near by-

He ran past mothers-with-strollers, families peering into stores, couples holding hands as they walked.

"And as you look for him, I want you to think about the answer to this question."

He opened the doors to the game center and ran in.  The noise of all the machines swept over him, but he still could hear Sanada's voice in his ear.

"Tell me, Kubota-kun, what's stopping me from pulling the trigger and ending it all right now?"

He looked back and forth, but there were no signs of him or of men in fine dark suits.  He ran to the rear, his eyes searching every blinking, buzzing machine, but nothing, no Tokitoh.

"Is it love?  Can you tell me that?"

He turned a full circle.  The noise that bounced off the walls seemed to laugh at him, as did all the backs of the other young men who stood at each machine, blissfully unaware of Sanada's question, or of his goal.

"Can you even say that word, Kubota-kun?"

He returned to the front of the store, and it was there, his eyes looking through the glass doors that separated the inside and the game center from the outside and the mall, that he saw a familiar back of a young man, sitting on a bench.

"Thirty seconds, Kubota-kun."

Still holding the phone in one hand, he pushed the doors out, walking through.  With each step he took, a second passed in his head.  He made it to the bench and Tokitoh in less than five.

"Ah, just like I thought you would."

He didn't respond to the voice in his ear.  He simply stood behind Tokitoh, watching his back as the other sat hunched over, unconscious of his existence.

"Where will the surprise be here?"  Sanada's voice dug the knife in, and he wondered now whose skin it was at.  "You made it in time, just as I had expected.  But where is the challenge, Kubota-kun?  What will your answer be?"

_What's stopping me from pulling this trigger and ending it all right now?_

He stared at Tokitoh's back, noticing every line in his shirt, the way his neck bent down, and the way his shoulders slouched.  Is this the way he always looks like when he waits for me, a voice, not Sanada's, spoke up in his head.

Because of the pain I started feeling the moment I picked you up off the ground?  He asked the back that didn't turn.  Because of the life I suddenly realized I had when I woke up to find you still in my bed?  He asked the shoulders that didn't rise.  Because of this feeling right now, this feeling that I've never put in words, but has taken over everything, every part of me that suddenly feels how hot my breath is, and how hard my heart beats and knows how much I want you to turn right now and look at me, look at me and say-

"…Kubo-chan?"  Slowly turning around, Tokitoh looked up, and their eyes met.  It was then that Kubota knew his answer.

"Because," he replied into the phone.  "That would end the game.  And that's not what you want.  Because more than anything, you want to be surprised.  And if you end things now, you will never be surprised again."

Tokitoh was staring up at him, his expression confused.  Kubota remained still and waited.

"…Kubota-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking forward to the day when you will say that to my face. and I'm looking forward to what your face will look like when I answer you."

"Until that day."  Kubota replied, and as one hand dropped softly onto Tokitoh's head, his other closed his phone, ending the conversation.  There was no longer any reason to continue.  He had won his challenge after all.

-----  

"Kubo-chan, you okay?"  Tokitoh was looking down at his gloved hand, which Kubota had been holding ever since they'd left the mall.

"I'm fine." He answered, squeezing gently.  

"…Then why did we have to leave?  I didn't even play one game."  Tokitoh's tone was half-accusing, but only half.  The other half was still looking at him, masking his concern with his usual scowl.  

"Because…I thought…"  Suddenly now, he had no answers to give.  "Because…"

"Ah, whatever," Tokitoh interrupted and walked ahead of him.  Their hands still held together, and Kubota allowed himself to be pulled along.  "I was getting hungry anyways.  And-"  He turned back to Kubota.  "Since you made us leave early, I get to pick where we go eat.  Got it?"

"…Got it."  

Tokitoh seemed surprised by his lack of argument, but then smiled.  "All right!"  He started to look at the storefronts.  "Now…where do I wanna eat…"

Kubota kept watching his back and after a moment, pulled his hand, stopping him.  "Tokitoh?"

"Hm?"

"Will you look over here for a second?"

Tokitoh turned towards him.  "What?"

Kubota searched inside for the words that were his.  Somehow Sanada's still chased around in his mind.  

_Can you even say that word, Kubota-kun?_

Pain, life, love…and you-

"I…"  He lifted his free hand and touched Tokitoh lightly on the nose.  He rested it there and smiled as Tokitoh's gaze turned cross-eyed at him.

-that's everything- 

"…really-"

-everything that comes between that moment when the trigger is pulled back and when the bullet bursts through.

"…love."

Tokitoh's crossed-eyes went from his finger to his face.

"Yakisoba."  He took Tokitoh's nose between his fingers, and turned his head, forcing him to look to the right.  A noodle bar with two vacant stools fell into his sight.  "I know that you wanted to pick the place, but if you could find it in your heart to-"

Tokitoh's eyes widened.  "This is where we're eating!"  He yelled out and ran over to the stools, dragging Kubota behind him.

"Good choice."  He said softly as he sat down.  

As they ordered, Kubota gave one last look around.  He saw nothing in the crowded sidewalk that spoke of any more challenges for that day.  He didn't need to look around though to know that there was always someone watching him, and waiting for the day when they would meet again, face to face.

He took a hold of Tokitoh's hand that had dropped to beneath the counter, and he held it until their plates came.  Tokitoh didn't say anything, but instead, ducked his head down.  Kubota could still see the red tint his ears took on.

Because, until that day, until it bursts through-

"I love yakisoba too," Tokitoh said in a low voice, his head still looking down at the counter, but Kubota felt the hand holding his squeeze back.  

This is everything.  And that's all that's needed.

^^


End file.
